The False Sister
by NatsumiShi4
Summary: Len was a orphan left for dead until the kind nun Rin Kagamine found him. He was taken in by the kind people from Rin's church and for once Len was happy, and perhaps falling for the girl who saved him with her smile. One day a woman comes to town that changes everything, Rin made a promise to that woman long ago but her sudden sickness leave Len alone to fulfill it. slight RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is kind of based off of something I started writing a long time ago. It was a Neru x Len story about Len dying the same time as a girl named Rin Kagamine commits suicide. His soul combines with hers and they share the same body and Len tries to befriend his girlfriend Neru to help her move on after his death. I might rewrite that specific story but I saw a picture that gave me a similar idea but different. You'll see for yourself.**

* * *

Up until I met her I couldn't remember the last time somebody had shown me kindness. My parents were poor and eventually couldn't support me anymore. I was sent to work in a factory and worked there at age 8 until I was 17 when the factory shut down. It was hell working there but I had a roof over my head and enough food to not starve to death. For about a year I wandered around finding places to sleep and stealing food. Then one day when I collapsed and assumed I would just die there in the cold all alone… but a kind nun found me. She helped me up and walked me to the church. She gave me bread and rice to eat. I scarfed the food down before going to sleep in a comfortable bed. When I woke up she told me I was in a town known as Kore. It was a small town near the sea and since this town was so small everyone was close like family so she knew I must have traveled far and worried about me.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Rin Kagamine, and you're name?" she asked.

"Len."

"No last name?" she asked.

"Not that I can remember. I probably couldn't afford one," I answered with a bitter chuckle.

"Well you can have my last name." Rin said with a sweet smile on her face.

I could feel the blush spread across my face, and I think Rin soon realised what she had said and what it might imply and a blush spread across her face as well.

"Well Len you can stay with us in the church until your strength returns. I've already asked Mother Meiko and Father Kaito and they said it's fine, I will come get you when dinner is ready." She said in a hurry while there was a small blush on her face. She waved me goodbye but even after she left I could feel the beating in my chest.

After a few days I recovered my strength but I didn't want to leave. I explained to Father Kaito about my situation and he told me I could stay if I would take care of the graveyard behind the church. I eagerly agreed and immediately went to tell Rin I was staying for good.

"I'm glad you will be staying with us Len! Plus now I don't have to be the one to take care of the graveyard…" Rin tried to cover up the last part of her statement with a cough but I still heard it and chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't even be alive to take over the chore if you hadn't helped me that day, thank you Sister Rin," I told her with a smile. And the angelic smile she gave in return made almost made my heart beat out of my chest on onto the floor.

At the church there was Father Kaito, the priest who was loved by everyone in town. He was a nice man but not very bright. Then there were 3 other nuns, the head Nun mother Meiko and than Sister Miku and Sister Haku. Sister Miku was a cheery young woman one year my elder. Sister Haku was a shy and quiet woman, we didn't talk much but I would always smile seeing her play with the local children. In no time at all the townspeople accepted me as part of their family and for the first time in ten years I was truly happy and I owed it all to Sister Rin. Everyday Sister Rin would take time out of her day talk to me just about whatever was interesting, she was kind and beautiful and I started to fall for her. Everything was going well and things were peaceful until a woman I had never meet before showed up at the church.

On that day I was picking weeds around the graves when I noticed a woman on the road looking longingly at the church. She was drop dead gorgeous. She was tall, had long pink hair and sorrowful blue eyes that reminded me of someone…

"You can go into the church you know, unlike some of the churches in the capital this one doesn't charge an entry fee." I told her. With her fancy clothing I assumed she was a city girl.

"I know it doesn't, I've been here before…" She told me. Her voice was mature and captivating.

"Ah do you know someone here than?" I asked. She looked at me and blinked in confusion.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nope, I've only been living in this town for about a month."

"Ah that explains why you didn't seem familiar to me… I grew up in this town." She told me.

"So did you come back here to visit a friend?" I asked.

"I came to visit my sister, but I guess I'm afraid to go inside…" The woman said with a sigh.

"Want me to go in with you? I am almost finished here maybe going in with someone even if they're a stranger to you might help." I suggested.

"Sure," she said with a gentle smile the seemed so familiar to me. I finished picking the weeds as quickly as I could while the woman watched me. Once I was done I opened the gate and met with her, she decided it would be better is she entered through the front entrance to the church instead of through the back with me.

I opened the heavy church doors for her and she took a few timid steps into the church. She looked up at the stained glass windows, she looked like she was remembering things from her past.

"Luka?" We both heard the voice of Father Kaito.

"It's been a long time Kaito," she said as she gave him a courtesy smile.

"Yes you've been studying in the capital haven't you? Have your studies finished up?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, but I will still be living in the capital," Luka told him, her eyes darting to the floor.

"I understand, it would be hard for you to live here again…" Kaito said sympathetically.

"Rin is helping Haku make lunch, I can take you back there if you want." Kaito offered. When I heard the name Kaito said and I saw the look in Luka's eyes everything clicked. Luka's eyes and smile were just like Rin's, I should have known the sister she was looking for was Rin. Kaito lead Luka to the kitchen and I just kind of stood there like a stunned animal.

"Come back to earth Len!" I suddenly heard someone say next to me. I turned my head and my eyes met Miku's.

"I see you met Luka…" Miku said, her voice less cheery than normal.

"Yes, she seems like a nice lady but she was hesitant to come in. And things were a bit tense with her and Father Kaito."

"You haven't been here long enough to know everything…" she says more to herself than to me. She then grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs to my bedroom. She then sat on my bed and pat the spot next to me as a way of telling me to sit next to her while she explains everything.

"I have been friends with Rin since we were children. Her and Luka grew up in that big house on the other side of town. Their Parents are Luki and Lily Merguine and their father basically runs all the trades handled at the ports. The Merguine's seemed like a happy family but when Rin was 10 there was a rumor going around that Lily had an affair with a man working at the tavern named Rinto Kagamine." Hearing that last name Miku didn't have to confirm if the rumor was true. "After that rumor began to spread Rinto was found dead in his home, only fueling the rumor more. A servant that used to used to work at the house was arrested and executed for the murder but a lot of people believed either Luki was the one to kill him but pinned it on the man or he payed that servant to do it for him. Shortly after that Lily disappeared and Rin came here. Like you she pleaded with the previous priest that she would do anything to stay here so the previous priest, Kaito's father, let her stay if she would clean up the graveyard and than when she turned 16 she officially became a Nun and started using her real fathers last name. Than last year I decided to also become a nun because I was worried about Rin." Miku finished explaining to me.

We were both silent for a moment. That was a lot to take in. I mainly just felt bad that Rin went through so many painful things but still came out of it all so kind and loving… but I bet she was hiding a lot of sadness from all of us. I also felt guilty that Miku was the one to tell me everything, I should have just asked for Rin's side of the story. I also worry about how this sudden visit from Luka will make Rin feel...

"You don't have to worry about Luka," Miku suddenly said almost as if she read my mind. "They definitely aren't as close as they used to be when they were younger but they are on good terms. Luka sends her gifts and letters from the capital and always watches over Rin the best she can. Sadly things are a bit more complicated since her father wants nothing to do with Rin."

"Thanks for telling me everything" I said with a weak smile not really wanting to talk about the situation with Miku anymore.

"Anyway do you think lunch is ready?" I asked. The two of us headed back downstairs where we saw Rin at the church doors seeing Luka off. Rin than turned around to see us looking at her and in return she gave us one of her trademark angelic smiles. "You two must have come down smelling the food, lunch is ready!" she told us as we followed her to the kitchen.

We all sat awkwardly at the table eating our soup and bread. Finally Mother Meiko was the one to break the silence.

"So what did you and Luka talk about?" Meiko asked.

"She told me she is staying in town for two months, she came back because she is getting married and wants to hold the wedding in the garden back at her estate." Rin explained. "She wants me to be her maid of honor."

And everyone was silent again since that last statement meant she would have to return to that house she hadn't returned to in 8 years.

"Who is the man that she is marrying?" Miku asked wanting to bring the mood back up.

"He's a lawyer in the capital named Gakupo Kamui. She didn't get to talk much about him but I could tell by the look in her eyes and what she said that he is a very fine man," Rin said with a relieved smile. "He will be coming down with his sister in a week and than the wedding planning will start."

"A lawyer, she sure is marrying a respectable man," Haku said.

"Do you think Mr. Merguine set him up with her?" Kaito asked before suddenly making a sound of pain, Meiko who was sitting across from him glared at Kaito for mentioning Luka's father.

"No Luka said she met him through his sister who was one of her classmates," Rin answered quickly.

We stopped asking questions about the wedding and we quickly finished Lunch. I helped Haku wash the dishes and once I was done I found Rin polishing the stained glass. She stopped and began to cough when she saw me looking at her.

"Ah Len!" She walked over to me with a smile on her face. "Luka wanted me to thank you for walking in with her, that was very sweet of you to help her out." Rin said with a smile.

"It was no problem…" I said a bit awkwardly.

"You don't need to be careful around me Len," she said in response to my behavior. "Miku told me she explained my family situation to you, and while the others try to approach talking about it carefully it's been so many years that just talking about my family won't hurt me, but sorry I didn't tell you all about it myself." Rin explained herself.

"You don't need to apologize for that, I just feel bad you had to deal with such sadness as a child," I told her. "But I also think it's a shared experience we have which brings us closer."

Rin tilted her head in confusion. We both sat down in the chapel and I told her about my poor parents selling me to a factory and working for my food and shelter at a young age.

"That's awful Len," Rin said with a sympathetic look in her eyes. She brought her hand up to my arm. The action made my heart go crazy. Without really thinking about it a placed my hand on top of hers.

"Well at least all of that led me to you." I said with a smile.

She was taken about for a moment before a giant blush spread across her face. I began to blush as well as soon as I realised what I had said,

"I'm glad I met you too," she said with a smile, a blush still on her face.

"You have done so much for all of us, and especially me so thank you," she said. She was about to get up but I grabbed her hand once more to look at me.

"I know that going back to that house might bring you pain, but I will be here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on. Than when the wedding rolls around I will be there for you too, but I hope you'll let me be your date and not just a friend." The desires in my heart poured out to Rin. She was stunned but than she leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead.  
"That sounds like a plan." She said with a smile as she picked back up her bucket and cloth to clean the stained glass. My face was as red as a tomato and I was sitting there, stunned for a moment before I quickly headed towards my room.

I was definitely happy she said yes but also embarrassed. Once I was upstairs in my room I flopped onto my bed and buried my head in a pillow.

 _Ah why did I say something some so embarrassing!? But she agreed to let me be her date to the wedding!_ I than rolled around to look at the ceiling. Ultimately I decided this was a happy time and even though I said such cheesy things they did work in my favor. Haku came by a few minutes later and asked me to help her with some boxes. I continued working until dinner than I took a bath and headed to bed, a smile remaining on my face the whole time.

Late into the night I heard a loud sound, or at least to a light sleeper like me it was loud. It came from down in the chapel I'm sure of it. I went to my dresser and grabbed the knife I left in there for self defense. I quietly tiptoed down stairs. Down in the chapel the light of the moon shone softly through stained glass. I saw a small figure crouched at the podium, they realised coughs and quiet sobs. Getting a little closer I saw a mob of blonde hair, seeing that immediately made me run to their side.

"Rin!" I dropped my knife and kneeled next to her. I put my arms around her to support her as she tried to stand but she couldn't. She than faced me, tears stained her eyes and there was little bit of blood at the corner of her lips.

"S-Sorry Len did I wake you? I was p-praying…" she was shaking as she spoke.

"Rin are you sick? I heard you coughing but I just thought it was dust from cleaning, god why didn't you say anything to us?" I asked, my voice might have been a bit shaky from panic as well but I at least didn't let any tears escape me.

"If this is my time to die than I must accept God's will," She said with another cough, more blood staining her hands." "But I selfishly came here to ask him for a little more time. I-I want to see my sister get married at least. She has done so much for m-me I want to be here for he-" She began coughing more violently and I held her close to me and rubbed her back. We were both trembling.

"B-But after I finished my prayer I felt my body become heavier and my coughing became worse." She said. Her tiny fist cleaned my shirt and I put my hand on top of hers, similar to like how we were earlier today.

"Len I don't want to die…" her sobbing was soft but still it shook me to my core. "Not yet…"

"It'll be alright… why don't we go to see doctor Ted… I can carry you." I said.

She didn't respond, her eyes were shut and her grip on my shirt was getting weaker.

"Rin! Please stay conscious!" I whispered yelled into her ear. "Don't go yet!"

"It's too late."

I looked above me and a man with dark brown hair, glasses and giant black wings stood on the podium.

"I am Kiyoteru the angel that collects souls. Rin Kagamine's time is up, I am here to bring her soul to Heaven." The man told me.

"You can't take her yet! I still want more time with her!" I told him, I held Rin close to my chest afraid that in a split second he would tear her away from me.

"Don't be selfish. Her time in this world is up." The man said. "Her soul is to come with me." The man said. Just than an idea popped into my head.

"Than take her soul, and put my soul in her body." I offered. The man looked at me in confusion.

"If you can't keep her soul here than let me inhabit her body and live in her place until her sister is wed. Than you can take my soul too." I told the man.

"But you wouldn't get to spend more time with this girl and your time would be cut short, are you sure this is what you want?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Yes, it was her final wish to at least be here for her sister's wedding, I know it won't be the same if I'm the one in her body but it's the least I could do!" I told him.

"If that's what you really want than you have until her sisters wedding. Call my name if you need me again."

And then everything went black.

…

…

…

The bells wake me up like usual. I feel the pillow under my head.

 _I'm in bed so last night must have been a dream!_

"You're helping with breakfast Rin so get dressed."

Hearing that voice snaps me awake and I shot up in bed. I look to my side and see sister Meiko all dressed for the day.

"Did I startle you? I could tell you had difficulty falling asleep last night so maybe I can ask Kaito to let you nap later today?" She said looking concerned.

I got out of bed and looked in the mirror, staring back at me were Rin's crystal blue eyes. Last night wasn't a dream… Rin really is...

"I'll be down in a minute sister Meiko," I finally muttered out. She looked concerned but left the room. I got dressed, trying my best to not think about and look at the new features of mine. Of course I find Rin sexy but I don't think this is the right context to be "observing" her.

I probably looked sloppy but regardless I rushed downstairs to help Miku with breakfast.

"Rin you're a mess," Miku said with a pout, but she sounded concerned.

"Did yesterday really stress you out that much, you know you can talk to me right?" she asked.

"Ah yeah I guess I've just been stressed in general, you seem to have a lot of breakfast done already I-I'll go set the table," I told Miku in a ramble as I went for the dishes, I have a lot on my mind I don't want to be near stove.

"Oh Rin, Len should be helping with the dishes," I heard father Kaito say behind me.

"I don't mind… Len hasn't come down he must be tired," I said giving father Kaito a smile in return. I know it doesn't have the same radiance as Rin's smile, but I tried my best.

"I'll go up and knock on his door," Haku said. She rushed upstairs and I set the table anticipating what might happen.

Last night that man took Rin's soul away and put my soul in her body, so if Haku goes upstairs and knocks she won't hear anything, than she'll come in trying to wake me up but when she does…

We all heard a shriek upstairs. I hurried upstairs with Father Kaito and Miku, but did it matter? I knew what was going on. Haku had fallen next to my bed, where my body laid. Her hand was on my wrist.

"What happened Haku?" Father Kaito asked.

"He has no pulse Father Kaito! Len is dead!"

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't find a better place to end this chapter so we are just ending this here. I hope this was alright? I re-read it twice for errors but that might not be enough so I accept corrections and critues in the reviews. I have written fan fiction before but this is my first posting on this account. A lot of stressful things have happened and I think when I'm at my lowest I write fan fiction, or just write anything it really helps. I was originally gonna try to make this a one shot because the premise didn't feel like something I could turn into story with multiple chapters but I think it would be better if this was multiple chapters even if it ends up only being like 5 chapters? It'll be a short story but a story regardless.**

 **Anyway I hope everyone has a good day, stay safe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me updating on April fools? I never fucking update that must mean this is just a fake chapter. Nope, It's a real chapter that I only wrote in like 2 hours so it might suck just as much as the first chapter honestly. It's been a hot minute since I even thought about this story. The first chapter is kind of bad but I don't feel like fixing it ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Also I've never read a bible but nuns are a Catholic thing so to any Catholic readers I'm so sorry.**

* * *

I don't know why we even bothered calling doctor Ted. It was clear there was a dead person in my bed. That dead person used to be me, but last night Rin passed away in my arms and I made a deal with an angel to put my soul in her body so I could fulfill her dying wish of being at her sister's wedding. So now my life as Len is over, and my life as Rin will be cut short as well.

As the doctor came by trying to figure out my cause of death I (as Rin) fake cried on Miku's shoulder. Tears prickled Miku's eyes as well, it was very sorrowful.

"It must have been natural causes but I can't pinpoint what exactly killed him. He was a healthy young man why would he just die in his sleep."

"He used to work in a factory he told me, maybe that environment messed up his lungs and we didn't know? I would see him coughing sometimes when he was alone in the graveyard," I lied through fake tears. I mean for almost 10 years that was how I thought I would pass.

"Perhaps…" Ted rubbed his chin as he thought about that.

"Well either way he is dead, Kaito let's get him ready to take to the undertaker." Everyone else left the room, soon Ted and Kaito came out both holding my body that they just wrapped in my blanket.  
"Well on the bright side you get your room back Rin," Miku whispered and Meiko punched her shoulder.

"Not now Hatsune." Meiko said through gritted teeth. Honestly I Miku's joke because seeing my own body being taken out of the room made me wanna throw up.

"Should we eat breakfast before it gets cold?" Haku suggested filling the awkward silence as we watched Kaito help Ted get the body into his car.

"Yes I suppose," Meiko said.

"I don't know if I wanna eat after seeing a corpse," Miku said and I nodded my head in agreement. Regardless we all silently headed to the kitchen. I only ate like half of one of my eggs and eventually Kaito came in to join us.

"Should we hold a funeral?" Meiko eventually asked Kaito.

"He'll be buried here right?" I asked.

"He can be but I thought it would be cheaper to cremate him," Kaito said.

Ouch I really feel the love there Kaito. I wanted to be madder but I thought that might be out of place for Rin. Eventually we heard a knock on the kitchen door, weird for someone to knock but maybe it was a visitor to the church?

Haku stood up to answer it. Luka was standing at the door.

"I saw doctor Ted's care on my way here is everything alright?" Luka asked as she stood awkwardly at the doorway, waiting for permission to be let in.

"Len is dead." I said plainly.

"Oh my!" Luka put her hands up to her mouth in shock. "The boy from yesterday? He seemed fine!"

"We all thought that too but Haku found his body this morning, peacefully sleeping."

Luka walked up to me and put her hand on my back. "I'm sorry…"

"I want him to be buried here," I said looking up at Luka. I know this is awful but maybe she could convince Kaito or pay for a nice head stone with all this money her (our) family allegedly has.

"I'll pay for the tombstone and the casket," Yes hook line and sinker! "It's the least I can do after he helped me yesterday."

"Luka you are too kind but he really didn't do much," Haku said. She's right but don't interfere if I'm gonna die twice I at least want one tombstone with the name Rin gave me on it!

"I insist," Luka said. I then pushed my eggs towards her.

"I'm not hungry but would you like some Luka? You must have walked an appetite walking down from the hill."

Then everyone gave me a strange look.

"Isn't Luka allergic to eggs?" Miku asked.

Shit.

"S-Sorry Luka! I don't think I can think straight..." I forced myself to create tears.

"It's fine, it's also been a long time since we ate together. And you don't have to worry I had breakfast before I left, but maybe we can go shopping and get your mind off of things? That was why I came down here originally I wanted to see if you wanted to head to Oasis with me."

Oasis was the biggest town of us within a 50 mile radius they had a few shops and places to eat.

"I don't know I have chores…" I said looking down awkwardly.

"It's fine Rin you can go. You've been the most distraught of all of us it's probably better you relax," Meiko said.

"Okay but can I get ready? Maybe give me an hour…"

"An hour?" Miku tilted her eyebrow in suspension.

"That's fine, I need to head back and get the driver anyway even though my original plan is that we could walk together and catch up… Well I'll be back in an hour!" Luka walked out of the kitchen almost as soon as she came.

"Rin I'll let you borrow one of my dresses, let's go up to my room!" Miku said standing up and practically dragging me away from the table. Once we were in Miku's room the girl had me sit on the bed with her.

"Rin are you okay? I know the boy you had a crush on died at a tragically but you seem like a completely different person!"

Miku was right, while Rin and I were friends I hadn't known her for as long as Miku and everyone else in this town has. I had to tell somebody what was going on, I mean the angel man never told me I had to keep this a secret.

"Miku what do you think happens when we die?" I asked.

"Well if you are good you're soul goes to heaven and if you are bad you're soul goes to hell," Miku said.

"And I forget but does the bible talk about angels taking people's souls or switching them?" I asked.

"I've never heard anything about trading souls…"

"Would you believe me if I said I was really Len's soul inside of Rin's body."

…

Silence.

"Maybe? It would explain why you are acting weird but I need proof that you aren't just making a cruel death joke to your best friend," Miku finally said.

"Kiyoteru!"

An angel appeared in front of us. He was sitting in midair and reading a book, not noticing that just me calling his name had summoned him.

"You what the fu-" Miku's voice made Kiyoteru look up. He looked at Miku and then looked at me.

"What do you want little soul boy?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Little soul boy?" Miku looked like she wanted to laugh but held back thinking maybe this wasn't the best situation to laugh in.

"I needed to tell someone else about what happened last night because I'm apparently a really shitty Rin."

"Okay but is this woman trustworthy? If she isn't I'll have to take her soul to once our contract is up."

"Woah I promise I won't tell anyone! Please don't take my soul," Miku pleaded.

"Alright calm down woman I won't take your soul. This boy told you the truth. The young nun was sick and Len found her in the chapel on the verge of death. Then I came and we struck up a deal. That girl's dying wish was to live long enough to see her sister be wed so the man offered for me to put his soul in her body since I couldn't change that her time was up but now his time will be up as well when the wedding is over." Kiyoteru said.

"That's awful… I didn't know Rin was sick I-I should have spent more time with her… and then Len will die too!? Why does he have to die?"

"Because souls can't stay in other bodies for too long plus he won't have a body to go to after this. By the time the wedding rolls around his body would have decomposed so I couldn't hide it anywhere and just make it seem like he temporarily left. If he wanted to be in her body for one day I could have kept him alive but the wedding is in two months. This is how it has to be."

Miku was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well I'll also help Len in honoring my best friends wish, you can count on me!" She puffed out her chest in pride.

"I don't really care just don't tell anyone about this, goodbye!" And with that Kiyoteru was gone.

"Maybe I should have had him take my soul," Miku said.

"Why?" I asked, was she that messed up over Rin's death that she might want to die as well.

"Because that angel was super hot."

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I mean I wouldn't mind going to heaven with him while I'm still in my prime," Miku said.

"But what if you went to hell?" I asked.

"I can't go to hell I'm a nun." She said plainly.

"I think your logic is screwed…" I sighed.

"Whatever let's not dwell on that any longer! Now that I am in on this situation I am going to give you daily Rin lessons so you can successfully pull off being Rin after the Len is dead grief period has passed. We start our lesson in Oasis!"

* * *

 **A/N: I need to update my other 2 stories but man has March been a bad month for me with college and family life. Review I guess who knows when I will update this story again haha RIP.**


End file.
